Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział VII
Pociągnęła do Borynów niesąc czerwonych jagód la Józki, a że właśnie Hanka doiła krowy przed chałupą, przysiadła pobok na przyźbie, rozpowiadając szeroko, jak to Nastusię obdarzają. – Hale, na złość Dominikowej to robią – zakończyła. – Nastce to zarówno, ale trza by i mnie co ponieść – szepnęła Hanka. – Narychtujcie, to zaniesę – nastręczała się skwapnie, gdy z izby rozległ się słaby, proszący głos Józki: – Hanuś, dajcie jej moją maciorkę! Zamrę pewnikiem, to Nastuś za to zmówi za mnie jaki pacierz. Trafiło to Hance do myśli, bo zaraz kazała Witkowi wziąć prosię na postronek i pognać do Nastusi, gdyż iść samej czegoś się wagowała. – Witek, powiedz ino, co ta maciorka ode mnie! A niech przyleci rychło, bo ja się już ruchać nie poredzę! – zaskarżyła się boleśnie, chorzało bowiem biedactwo od tygodnia, leżała po drugiej stronie chałupy spuchnięta, w gorączce i cała obwalona krostami, zrazu wynosili ją na dzień do sadu pod drzewa, bo skamlała o to żałośnie. Ale cóż, kiej się tak pogarszało, że Jagustynka wzbroniła ją wynosić na powietrze. – Musisz leżeć po ciemku, bo w słońcu wszystkie krosty padną na wątpia. I leżała samotnie w przyćmionej izbie pojękując jeno i skarżąc się cichuśko, że nie dopuszczają do niej dzieci ni żadnej z przyjaciółek, gdyż Jagustynka, mająca ją w opiece, kijaszkiem odganiała każdego. A teraz, skoro ugwarzyła się z Hanką, podetknęła chorej jagód i wzięła się do wygniatania maści z czystej gryczanej mąki zarobionej obficie świeżym niesolonym masłem i samymi żółtkami, obwaliła nią grubo twarz i szyję Józki, a na to nakładła mokrych szmat, dziewczyna cierpliwie poddawała się lekom, jeno trwożnie rozpytując: – A nie będzie dziobów na polikach? – Nie zdrapuj, to przejdzie ci bez znaku, jak Nastusi. – Kiej tak swędzi, mój Jezu! To mi już lepiej przywiążcie ręce, bo nie wytrzymam! – prosiła łzawo, ledwie wstrzymując się od darcia skóry, stara wymruczała nad nią jakąś zamowę, okadziła wysuszonym rozchodnikiem i przywiązawszy jej ręce do boków odeszła do roboty. Józka leżała cicho, zasłuchana w brzęki much i w ten dziwny szum, co się jej cięgiem przewalał po głowie, słyszała jak przez sen, że niekiedy ktosik z domowych zaglądał do niej i odchodził bez słowa, to się jej widziało, że ciężkie od rumianych jabłuszek gałęzie zwisają nad nią tak nisko, a ona próżno się zrywa i dosięgnąć ich nie poredzi, to znowu, że owieczki cisną się dokoła z jakimś żałosnym bekiem, ale skoro Witek wsunął się do izby, zaraz go rozeznała. – Zapędziłeś maciorkę? Cóż pedziała Nastusia? – Taka była rada prosiakowi, że dziw go w ogon nie całowała. – Widzisz go, będzie się z Nastusi prześmiewał! – Prawdę mówię! I kazała pedzieć, co jutro do cię przyleci. Zaczęła się nagle rzucać na łóżku i trwożnie wołać: – Odpędź je, bo me zatratują, odpędź! Basiuchny! Baś! Baś! I jakby zasnęła, tak leżała spokojnie, Witek odszedł, ale zaglądał do niej co trochę. Spytała go niespokojnie: – Czy to już połednie? – Kole północka być musi, wszystkie śpią. – Prawda, ciemno! Wybierz wróble spod kalenicy, piszczą jak wypierzone! Jął cosik rozpowiadać o gniazdach, gdy zakrzyczała usiłując się podnieść. – A gdzie siwula! Witek, nie puszczaj w szkodę, bo cię ociec spierą! Któregoś razu kazała mu bliżej przysiąść i szeptem rozpowiadała: – Hanka mi wzbrania na wesele Nastusi, ale na złość pódę i przybierę się w modry gorset i w tę kieckę, com to w niej była na odpuście. Oczy za mną wypatrzą, zobaczysz! Witek, narwij mi jabłek, niech cię ino Hanka nie przychwyci! Juści, że jeno z parobkami będę tańcowała! – przymilkła nagle i zasnęła, zaś Witek już całymi godzinami przy niej siadywał, gałęzią bronił od much i wody podawał, czuwając nad nią kiej kokosz, bo Hanka ostawiła go w chałupie do pomocy, a bydło pasał za niego wraz ze swoim Kłębów Maciuś. Zrazu przykrzyło się chłopakowi za lasem i swawolą, ale tak go strasznie rozżaliła Józina choroba, że rad był jej nieba przychylić i cięgiem jeno przemyśliwał, czym by ją zabawić i przywieść do śmiechu. Któregoś dnia przyniósł całe stadko młodych kuropatek. Józia, pogładź ptaszki, to ci zapiukają, pogładź. – Jakże, mam to czym – jęknęła unosząc głowę. I gdy odwiązał jej ręce, wzięła trzepoczące się ptaszki w zdrętwiałe, bezsilne dłonie cisnąc je do twarzy i oczów. – Tak się w nich dusza tłucze, tak się bojają, biedoty! Puść je, Witek! – Sam wytropiłem i będę to puszczał – bronił się, ale je wypuścił. A znowu kiedyś przyniósł młodego zajączka i trzymając go za uszy posadził przed nią na pierzynie. – Trusia kochana, trusiuchna, od matuli cię wzieni, sieroto, od matuli. Szeptała cisnąc go do piersi kiej dzieciątko, a głaszcząc i, upieszczając, ale zając beknął jakby rozdzierany i wyrwał się z rąk, skoczył do sieni w całe stado kur, że rozpierzchły się ze srogim wrzaskiem, buchnął na ganek i przez Łapę drzemiącego w sieni rymnął do sadu, pies pognał, a za nimi Witek z krzykiem niemałym, z czego uczynił się taki harmider, jaże Hanka przyleciała z podwórza, zaś Józka śmiała się do rozpuku. – Może go pies złapał, co? – pytała potem ździebko niespokojnie. – A juści, obaczył mu jeno podogonie, zając wpadł we zboże, jak kamień we wodę, tęgi wywijacz! Nie markoć się, Józia, przyniesę ci co drugiego. I znosił, co jeno mógł: to przepiórki jakby złotem oprószone, to jeża, to oswojoną wiewiórkę, która strasznie do śmiechu skakała po izbie, to młode jaskółki, tak żałośnie piukające, że stare z krzykiem wdzierały się do izby, aż mu Józka kazała oddać, to insze różnoście, nie spominając już, co jabłek i gruszek nanosił tyla, ile mogli zjeść kryjomo przed starszymi, ale już ją to nie bawiło, bo często patrzała, jakby nie miarkując, i odwracała się znużona i niechętna. – Nie chcę, przynieś co nowego! – matyjasiła odwracając oczy i nawet nie patrząc na boćka, któren się grajdał po izbie, kuł po wszystkich garnkach i na darmo przyczajał się pod drzwiami na Łapę, dopiero kiej pewnego razu przyniósł jej żywą żołnę, rozchmurzyła się nieco. – Jezu kochany, a to śliczności, kieby malowanie! – A pilnuj się, bych cię w nos nie dziobnęła, zła kiej pies. – Cie, nawet się nie rwie uciekać, oswojona czy co? – Skrzydła ma i kulasy spętane, a ślepie zalałem jej smołą. Bawili się ptakiem czas jakiś, ale żołna wciąż była nieruchoma i smutna, nie chciała jeść i zdechła ku wielkiemu strapieniu całego domu. I tak im schodziły dnie. A na świecie cięgiem prażyło, zaś czym bliżej ku żniwom, tym jeszczek barzej wzmagała się spiekota, że już w dzień nie sposób się było pokazać w polu, a noce też nie przynosiły ochłody, szły bowiem duszne i nagrzane, że nawet w sadach nie można było wyspać z gorąca, prosto klęska waliła się na wieś, trawy już tak wypaliło, że bydło głodne wracało z paśników i ryczało w oborach, ziemniaki więdły, zawiązały się kieby orzeszki i tak ostały, przypalone owsy ledwie odrosły od ziemi, jęczmiona pożółkły, zaś żyta schły przed czasem, bielejąc płonnymi kłosami. Trapili się tym niemało, ze smutnawą nadzieją spozierając w każden zachód, czy nie idzie na odmianę, ale niebo wciąż było bez chmur i całe jakby w szklanej, białawej pożodze, a słońce zachodziło czyste i by najlżejszym obłoczkiem nie przyćmione. Niejeden już skamlał serdecznie przed obrazami do Przemienienia Pańskiego, nic jednak nie pomagało, pola mglały coraz barzej, uwiędły, a niedojrzały owoc opadał z drzew, studnie wysychały, a nawet w stawie ubyło tyle wody, co tartak nie mógł już robić i młyn również stał zawarty na głucho, więc naród przywiedziony do rozpaczy złożył się na wotywę z wystawieniem, na którą zebrała się cała wieś. A modlili się tak gorąco i ze wszystkiego serca, co i kamień by się ulitował. I snadź Pan Jezus pofolgował swemu miłosierdziu, chociaż bowiem nazajutrz zrobiło się tak gorąco, znojnie, duszno i parno, jaże ptactwo padało zemglone, krowy żałośnie ryczały po paśnikach, konie nie chciały wychodzić na świat, a ludzie, przemęczeni do ostatka, bez sił, tułali się po spiekłych sadach bojąc się wyjrzeć choćby do ogrodu, ale jakoś w samo przypołudnie, gdy wszystko zdało się już puszczać ostatnią parę w tym białym, rozmigotanym wrzątku, przyćmiło się nagle słońce i zmętniało, kieby weń kto rzucił przygarścią popiołu, a pokrótce zahuczało kajś wysoko, jakoby stado ptactwa wielgachnymi skrzydłami, a napęczniałe sinością chmury nadciągały ze wszystkich stron, opuszczając się coraz niżej i groźniej. Strach wionął, wszystko przycichło i stanęło w przytajonym dygocie. Zahurkotały dalekie grzmoty, zerwał się krótki wiatr, po drogach wzniosły się skłębione tumany, słońce rozlało się kieby żółtko w piasku, ściemniało raptem i na niebie zaroiły się roje błyskawic, jakby kto zamigotał ognistymi postronkami; i pierwszy piorun trzasnął kajś blisko, jaże ludzie powybiegali przed chałupy. Naraz skotłowało się wszystko do dna, słońce zgasło, uczynił się dziki mąt i rozszalała się taka zawierucha, że w skołtunionych mrokach lały się jeno strugi oślepiających jasności, biły pioruny, grzmoty przewalały się po niebie, szumiała ulewa i jęczały wichry i drzewa. Pioruny już biły jeden za drugim, jaże oczy ślepiło, i spadała ulewa, że świata nie można było dojrzeć, zaś stronami poszły grady. Burza trwała może z godzinę, aż zboża się pokładły i drogami pociekły całe rzeki spienionej wody, a co przestało na chwilę i zaczynało się wyjaśniać, to znowu grzmiało, jakby tysiące wozów pędziło po zmarzłej grudzi, i nowy deszcz lał jak z cebra. Z trwogą wyzierano na świat, tu i owdzie już pozapalano lampki śpiewając: "Pod Twoją obronę", gdzie znów powynoszono na przyźby obrazy la obrony przed nieszczęściem, ale dzięki Bogu burza przechodziła nie wyrządziwszy większych szkód, dopiero kiej się już prawie do cna uspokoiło i padał deszcz coraz drobniejszy, z jakiejś ostatniej chmury zwieszającej się nad wsią trzasnął piorun w stodołę wójtową. Buchnęły płomienie a dymy i w mig cała stodoła stanęła w ogniu, na wsi zerwał się strachliwy wrzask i kto jeno mógł, leciał do pożaru, ale ani mowy było o ratowaniu, paliła się od góry do dołu kieby ta kupa zwalonych szczap, to Antek z Mateuszem i drugie bronili jeno zawzięcie Kozłowej chałupy i inszych budynków; szczęściem, co nie brakowało wody i błota na drodze, bo już poniektóre dachy zaczynały się kurzyć i gęsto leciały skry na najbliższe obejścia. Wójta doma nie było, pojechał był jeszcze rano do gminy, zaś wójtowa srodze lamentowała biegając dokoła kiej ta rozgdakana kokosz; więc kiedy już minęło niebezpieczeństwo i zaczynali się rozchodzić, przysunęła się do niej Kozłowa i ująwszy się pod boki zakrzyczała urągliwie: – Widzisz, dał ci Pan Jezus radę, pani wójtowa, dał! Za moją krzywdę! I byłoby doszło do bitki, gdyż wójtowa skoczyła do niej z pazurami, ledwie Antek zdążył je rozdzielić i tak przy tym skrzyczał Kozłową, że kiej pies kopnięty wróciła pod swoją chałupę warcząc jeno a doszczekując: – Dmij się, pani wójtowo, dmij, odbiję ja ci swoje z precentem. Ale nikto jej nie słuchał, stodoła się dopaliła, przywalili błotem dymiące się zgliszcza i porozchodzili się do domów, ostała jeno wójtowa biadoląc przed Antkiem, który wysłuchał cierpliwie, co mógł, na resztę machnął ręką i poszedł. Burza się już przetoczyła na bory i lasy, pokazało się słońce, po modrym niebie przeciągały stada białych chmur, zaśpiewały ptaki, powietrze było rzeźwe i chłodnawe, ludzie zaś wychodzili spuszczać wody i równać wyrwy. Antek prawie przed samą chałupą natknął się niespodzianie na Jagusię, szła z koszykiem i motyczką, pozdrowił ją skwapnie, ale spojrzała wilczymi ślepiami i przeszła bez słowa. – Cie, jaka harna! – mruknął rozgniewany i spostrzegłszy Józkę w opłotkach powstał na nią srogo, że łazi po wilgoci. Dziewczynie bowiem było o tyle lepiej, że mogła całe dnie leżeć w sadzie, krosty się już podgoiły galancie i przyschły, nie ostawiając żadnych śladów, toteż jeno ukradkiem Jagustynka smarowała ją maścią, gdyż Hanusia krzywiła się na wielki rozchód masła i jajek. I leżała se tak dobrzejąc z wolna i prawie samiutka dnie całe, Witek bowiem wrócił do krów, czasem jeno przyleciała która przyjaciółka na krótką pogwarę, to Rocho posiedział jaką chwilę, to stara Jagata rozpowiedziała jedno i to samo: jako z pewnością zamrze we żniwa w Kłębowej izbie i po gospodarsku; a głównie przestawała z Łapą nieodstępnie warującym i z boćkiem, któren przychodził na wołanie, i z ptakami, co się były zlatywały do kruszyn chleba. Któregoś dnia, gdy w chałupie nie było nikogo, zajrzała do niej Jagusia przynosząc całą garść karmelków, ale nim Józka zdążyła dziękować, rozległ się kajś głos Hanki, a Jagna pierzchnęła spłoszona. – Niech ci j będzie na zdrowie! – zawołała przez płot i zniknęła. Leciała do brata niosąc mu cosik w zanadrzu. Zastała Nastusię przy krowie chlipającej z cebratki, Szymon stawiał jakąś przybudówkę i sielnie gwizdał. – Macie już krowę? – zdumiała się niezmiernie. – A mamy! Co, nie śliczna? – mówiła z pychą Nastusia. – Sielna krowa, musi być z dworskich, kiedy kupiliśta? – Juści, co krowa nasza, choć nie kupowalim! Jak ci wszystko rozpowiem, to się złapiesz za głowę i nie dasz wiary! A to wczoraj jakoś na świtaniu poczułam, że cosik tak się cocha o węgieł, jaże się buda zatrzęsła, myślę sobie, pędzą na paśniki i świnia jakaś podeszła wytrzeć się z błota. Przyłożyłam się i jeszczek nie usnęłam, a tu znowu cosik porykuje z cicha. Wychodzę, patrzę, krowa stoi przywiązana do drzwi, kłak koniczyny leży przed nią, wymiona ma wezbrane i wyciąga do mnie gębulę. Przetarłam oczy, bo mi się zdało, że mnie jeszcze śpik mroczy, ale nie, żywa krowa stoi, porykuje i liże me po palcach. Juści, byłam pewna, że się odbiła od stada, Szymek też powiada: zaraz tu po nią przylecą! To mnie jeno korciło, że była przywiązana. Jakże, sama się przeciek na postronek nie wzięła. Ale przeszło południe i nikto po nią nie przyszedł, wydoiłam, żeby jej ulżyć, bo już mleko gubiła z cycków. Przeszedł wieczór, przeszła i noc, rozpytywałam się na wsi, pytałam nawet dworskiego pasterza, nikto nie słyszał, żeby komu krowa zginęła. Stary Kłąb powiedział, że to może być jakaś złodziejska sprawa i lepiej krowę zaprowadzić do kancelarii! Żal mi juści było, ale trudno, w przypołudnie przychodzi Rocho i mówi: – Poczciwaś i potrzebnicka, to cię Pan Jezus krową pobłogosławił. – Juści, krowy pewnie z nieba spadają, nawet głupi nie uwierzy. Ośmiał się na to i na odchodnym powieda: – Krowa wasza, nie bójcie się, nikt jej wam nie odbierze! Zrozumiałam, co od niego, padłam mu do nóg dziękować, ale się wyrwał. – A jak spotkacie pana Jacka – powieda z prześmiechem – to mu za krowę nie dziękujcie, bo was jeszcze kijem przeleje, nie lubi dziękowań! – To niby pan Jacek dał wam krowę! – Zaśby się nalazł kto drugi taki poczciwy la biednego narodu! – Prawda, dał przeciek Stachowi drzewa na chałupę i tyla wspomaga! – Święty prosto człowiek, że już co dnia pacierz za niego mówię! – Byle ci jeno kto nie wyprowadził bydlątka. – Co mieliby mi ukraść krowę! Jezu, ady bym ślepie wydarła, ady bym w cały świat poszła za nią! Pan Jezus nie pozwoli na taką krzywdę! Do izby wprowadzę ją na noc, póki Szymek nie wystroi obórki. Jaśkowy Kruczek też dopilnuje bydlątka! Moja pociecha kochana, moja najmilejsza! – szeptała obejmując ją za szyję i całując po gębule, jaże krowa zajęczała, pies jął naszczekiwać radośnie, kury się rozgdakały zestraszone, a Szymek gwizdał coraz głośniej. – Widno z tego, co wam Pan Jezus błogosławi! – westchnęła Jagusia, jakby z cichym żalem, przyglądając się uważniej obojgu. Wydali się jej nie do poznania przemienieni, zwłaszcza Szymek najbarzej ją zastanawiał, dyć go znała kiej niedojdę, któren trzech zliczyć nie poredził, w chałupie był popychadłem i pomiatał nim, kto jeno chciał, zaś teraz jawił cię całkiem drugim, poczynał sobie przemyślnie, nosił się godnie i prawił kieby mądrala. – Któreż to wasze pole? – spytała po długich rozważaniach. Nastusia jęła pokazywać powiedając; gdzie będą co sieli. – A skądże to weźmie nasienia? – Szymek powiedział, co będzie, to musi być, na darmo słowa nie puści. – Brat mój, a słucham kieby zgoła o obcym. – A taki poczciwy, taki zmyślny i taki robotny, że chyba drugiego takiego nie ma na świecie – wyznawała z gorącością Nastusia. – Pewnie – powtórzyła smutnie – czyjeż te okopcowane role? – Antka Boryny! Nie robią na nich, bo pono czekają działów po Macieju. – Będzie tego z półwłóczek, no! Wiedzie się im niezgorzej. – A niech im Pan Jezus da z dziesięć razy szczodrzej, toć Antek zaręczył u dziedzica za nasz grunt, a i w niejednym nas wspomógł. – Antek wziął się za Szymkiem! – aż przystanęła ze zdumienia. – Hanka też nie gorsza od niego, dała mi maciorkę, prosię to jeszczek, ale będzie z niego pociecha, bo idzie z plennego gatunku. – Cudeńka prawisz, Hanka dała ci maciorkę, prosto nie do wiary. Wróciły pod chałupę i Jagusia wysupławszy z chusteczki dziesięć rubli wetknęła je w rękę Nastusi. – Weź te parę groszy, nie mogłam przódzi, bo mi Żyd za gąski nie oddał. Dziękowali jej ze wszystkiego serca, więc im powiedziała na odchodnym: – Poczekajta, udobrucha się matka, to wam jeszcze coś niecoś udzieli. – Nie potrzebuję, niech se moją krzywdą trumnę wyścieli! – wybuchnął Szymek tak nagle i z taką zapamiętałością, że już odeszła bez słowa. Wracała do domu srodze zadumana, smutna i jakaś roztęskniona. – A ja co? ten badyl suchy, o któren nikto nie stoi – westchnęła sieroco. Kajś w pół drogi spotkała Mateusza, leciał do siostry, ale zawrócił z nią i uważnie słuchał rozpowiadania o Szymkach. – Nie wszystkim tak dobrze – powiedział jeno chmurnie. Nie szła im rozmowa, on czegoś wzdychał drapiąc się frasobliwie po głowie, a Jagusia zapatrzyła się na Lipce, całe w łunach zachodu. – Hej, duszno też na tym świecie i ciasno – rzekł jakby do siebie. Zajrzała mu pytająco w oczy. – Cóż ci to? krzywisz się kieby po occie. Jął wyrzekać, jako mu się mierzi życie i wieś, i wszystko, i że pewnikiem pójdzie we świat, gdzie go oczy poniosą. – To się ożeń, a miał będziesz odmianę – żartowała. – Żeby to me chciała, którą mam w myślach – zajrzał jej w oczy natarczywie, odwróciła głowę niechętna jakoś i wraz pomieszana. – Spytaj się jej! Każda za cie pójdzie, a niejedna już wygląda swatów. – A jak odmówi! Wstyd będzie i zgryzota. – To poślesz z wódką do inszej. – Ja nie z takich, upatrzyłem se jedną, to me do drugiej nie bierze. – Chłopu to każda jednako pachnie i z każdą rad by przyjść do poufałości. Nie bronił się, a jeno zaczął z innej beczki. – Wiesz, Jaguś, a to chłopaki czekają jeno pory, żeby do cię słać z wódką. – Niech se sami wychlają, nie pódę za żadnego! – wyrzekła z mocą, jaże się zastanowił, a szczerze powiedziała, gdyż żaden nie widział się jej milszym nad drugiego, juści kromie Jasia, ale Jasio... Westchnęła ciężko, z lubością oddając się spominkom o nim, że Mateusz, nie mogąc się dogadać, zawrócił z powrotem do siostry. Ona zaś wlekąc lękliwymi oczami po świecie pomyślała: – Co on tam teraz porabia, co? Zatargała się gwałtownie, ktosik ją objął znienacka i przyciskał. – Nie ucieczesz mi teraz – szeptał namiętnie wójt. Wyrwała mu się z pazurów rozzłoszczona. – Jeszczek raz me tkniecie, to wam ślepie wydrapię i takiego narobię piekła, jaże się cała wieś zleci. – Cichoj, Jaguś, dyć gościńca ci przywiozłem – i wtykał jej w ręce korale. – Wsadźcie je sobie gdzieś, stoję o wasze podarunki co o ten patyk złamany! – Jagusiu, co ty wyrabiasz, co – jąkał zdumiony. – A to, żeście świńtuch i tyla! I ani ważcie się mnie czepiać. Odbiegła go rozsrożona i kiej burza wpadła do chałupy, matka obierała ziemniaki, a Jędrzych doił krowy w opłotkach, zabrała się więc żwawo do wieczornych obrządków, ale trzęsła się ze złości i nie mogąc się uspokoić, skoro się jeno ściemniało, zebrała się znowu bieżyć. – Zajrzę do organistów – powiedziała matce. Często tam teraz chodziła, wysługując się im na różne sposoby, aby choć niekiedy posłyszeć jakie słowa o Jasiu. Leciała też spragniona o nim wieści, a z jakąś cichą nadzieją usłyszenia dzisiaj czegoś nowego. I pokrótce zajarzyły się w mrokach oświetlone okna Jasiowego pokoju, kaj teraz Michał pisał cosik pod wiszącą lampą, zaś organisty siedziały przed domem na chłodzie. – Jasio przyjeżdża jutro po południu! – przywitała ją organiścina nowiną, od której dziw trupem nie padła, nogi się pod nią ugięły, serce zakotłowało aż do utraty tchu, cała stanęła w ogniach i dygocie, że posiedziawszy la nieznaki jakąś chwilę, uciekła jakby goniona, aż kajś na topolową, pod las... – Jezus mój kochany! – buchnęła dziękczynnie, wyciągając ręce, łzy pociekły jej z oczów i tak się w niej rozśpiewała radość, że chciało się jej śmiać i krzyczeć, i kajś lecieć, i całować te drzewa, i tulić się do tych pól pośpionych w księżycowej poświacie. – Jasio przyjeżdża, przyjeżdża – szeptała niekiedy, porywając się nagle jak ptak i leciała, porwana wszystką mocą oczekiwań i tęsknic, jakoby naprzeciw doli swojej i nieopowiedzianemu szczęściu. Był już późny wieczór, kiej się znalazła z powrotem, w oknach było już ciemno, świeciło się tylko u Borynów, kaj się zebrało sporo narodu, i poszła do domu czekać tego jutra i śnić o Jasiowym powrocie. Ale na darmo się przewracała z boku na bok, więc skoro matka zachrapała, podniesła się cichuśko i przyokrywszy się w zapaskę siadła pod domem czekać snu albo świtania. W chałupie Borynów, za stawem, świeciło się jeszcze po jednej stronie i niekiedy szły stamtąd ściszone odgłosy rozmów. Wpatrzyła się zrazu w drżące na wodzie odblaski światła i zapomniała o wszystkim grążąc się w mgławych i rozmigotanych dumaniach, co ją oprzędły kiej pajęczyny i wraz poniesły w jakiś cichy podwieczór, sczerwieniony od zórz, we wszystek świat nieukojonej tęsknicy. Księżyc już był zaszedł, płowy mrok obtulał pola, gwiazdy świeciły wysoko i niekiej spadała któraś z taką chyżością i tak gdzieś strasznie daleko, jaże dech w piersiach zapierało i mróz przechodził kości; niekiedy nagrzany leciuśki powiew muskał pieściwie kieby te umiłowane ręce, a czasem z pól podnosił się upalny, rozpachniony wzdych i przejmował serce, jaże się prężyła rozwierając ramiona. To siedziała w dumaniu jeno wszystka i w czuciu niewypowiedzianej słodkości, jak pęd, któren się pręży i wzbiera w sobie... a noc stąpała przez nią cicho i ostrożnie, jakby nie chcąc płoszyć człowieczego szczęścia. U Borynów cięgiem się świeciło i na drodze stróżował czujnie Witek, by ktoś nieproszony nie podsłuchał, gdyż zeszli się na cichą, przyjacielską naradę przed jutrzejszym zebraniem w kancelarii, na które wzywał wójt wszystkich gospodarzy lipeckich. W izbie było ciemnawo, jakiś ogarek słabo się ćmił na okapie, że jeno poniektóre głowy można było rozeznać w gęstwie, zeszło się bowiem ze dwadzieścia chłopa, wszyscy, którzy trzymali z Antkiem i Grzelą: – Rocho, siedzący kajś w mroku, tłumaczył szeroko, co by to wyszło la wsi, jeżeli się zgodzą na postawienie szkoły w Lipcach; a potem Grzela nauczał każdego z osobna, co ma powiedzieć naczelnikowi i jak głosować. Długo w noc radzili, boć nie obeszło się bez kłótni a sprzeciwieństw, ale w końcu zgodzili się na jedno i nim zaświtało, rozeszli się śpiesznie, gdyż nazajutrz trza było dość wcześnie wyruszać. Tylko Jagusia została jeszcze na przyźbie, jakby już do cna zagubiona w dumaniach i nocy, siedziała ślepa i głucha na wszystko, szepcąc jeno niekiedy niby te gorące słowa nieskończonego pacierza: – Przyjedzie, przyjedzie! I kłoniła się bezwolnie, jakby nad jutrem, jakby chcąc dojrzeć, co la niej niesie ten świt szarzejący nad ziemią, z lękiem a radością dając się temu, co miało się stać. Kategoria:Chłopi